Hogwarts Duets
by Dream-4-Reality
Summary: Dumbledore invents a whole new grade. And yet a new challenge in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts Duets.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to the artists and the author. Pity Really!**

"Quiet." Dumbledore said at the front of the Great Hall. "Thank you students. Now before I start let me welcome you all back. Also lets welcome back a new grade. Students who didn't take their NEWTS last year have been invited back to return to complete them, but a new challenge also lies ahead for you. So Grade 8 Please remain behind after the feast to find out details. Happy Eating everyone."

With that said all students started mumbling amongst themselves.

"What challenge Drakie? Wasn't last year hard enough I barely saw you and now I might lose you again" Pansy whinged in Draco's ear.

"Pansy I don't care. Let me eat." Draco replied _'Someone take me away from this lunatic'_ he thought silently as the food appeared in front of him.

"Mione do you know anything?" Harry asked politely as he began filling his plate.

"Of course Harry. I got off the train the same time that you did and I spoke to him the same time you did. OF COURSE I HAVE NO IDEA" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Merlin ermionee he ws just asjsking?" Ron said with his face full of food.

"Don't speak with your mouth full Ronald, if you two don't mind I need all the practice I can for the NEWTS so please eat quietly."

As soon as everyone finished the 8th grade began to slowly move towards the front to listen to Dumbledore's instructions.

"We are having a Singing Contest and you 10 will be the stars and the only ones to perform unless you find someone as exceptional as yourselves. There will be no backing out and swapping of partners. I will choose the partners and they will stay that way. You have 3 rules. 1. Choose a song together. 2. Practice together & 3. Perform the song together in 3 week's time. You will each get a free period per day to practice. So there are no excuses. All 10 of you will share a common room and dormitories. Boys in one, Girls in the other. Are there any questions?" Dumbledore asked with a smile on his face as he stared at the group standing in front of him with their mouths hanging open.

"No. Good." His eyes twinkling.

"Now the pairings are as follows. Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger. Harry Potter & Luna Lovegood. Ronald Weasley & Pansy Parkinson. Hannah Abbott & Neville Longbottom & that leaves Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini as the last pair. Now follow Professor Snape to your new Dormitories. Goodnight." Dumbledore smiled as he walked out the door.

"Follow me." Snape said as the 10 followed silently to in shock to speak. "WALK FASTER. I haven't got all night"

"Now this is the common Room the password is 'House unity' use it wisely. Girls your dormitories are up the stairs and on the right boys same on the left. No fights. Practice as I will be judging. Your first practice class is tomorrow. Now get some sleep. It starts at 8am after breakfast at 7am. Goodnight." Snape finished as he left the happy group to talk amongst themselves.

"well this is freaking fantastic" hermioen grumbled as she walked into the kitchen.

Looking around she found 5 two seater couches and the walls painted a shade of gray that just put a damper on her mood the more she looked around. The kitchen was fully equipped with every item imaginable. Food, ingredients, equipment and stoves.

She went back into the common room and saw Pansy hanging off Draco. She felt a little jealous at the thought of her singing partner snuggled up. She began staring too much and felt Draco's eyes look at her. He looked her in the eyes and just stared no word was said.

He felt eyes watching him and pushed Pansy off him. He walked into the kitchen followed by someone. As he turned around he ran into Granger.

"You can't keep staring at me like that. Someone will find out." Draco whispered into her ear. Her smell hypnotising him. She smelled of Pomegranate and Rosehip oil.

"Draco…" she whispered, taking in his scent of freshly cut grass and coconut with a hint of strawberry.

"God Mione… I've missed you. But you know no one can know. Not yet. I'll meet you tomorrow."

"I don't like seeing her like that with you Draco. I shouldn't have too. Your my boyfriend. Not hers. Why can't we tell her to go away?"

"Mya… She's not going to take me away. I hope you know that. Soon when I get permission from Snape than we can tell my people. Please let's not fight."

"Drakie!" Draco and Hermione looked up and looked at the person who spoke. Pansy.

"I hate how she calls you that. I'll let you go. Bye."

"Mya… don't do this."

"Draco I'm not playing piggy in the middle anymore. My friends know about us. It's your turn I don't want to play anymore. Bye."

_**Please Review. And I need song suggestions. **__**Happy Reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts Duets – Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to the artists and the author. Pity Really!**

_**Previously:**_

"_Drakie!" Draco and Hermione looked up and looked at the person who spoke. Pansy._

"_I hate how she calls you that. I'll let you go. Bye." _

"_Mya… don't do this."_

"_Draco I'm not playing piggy in the middle anymore. My friends know about us. It's your turn I don't want to play anymore. Bye."_

"Mione? What happened last night? I got Ron to distract Pansy for you and you just walked away." Harry Potter said as he removed the cereal from the cupboard.

"He won't tell anyone Harry. He doesn't want to tell Pansy and just keeps putting it off so I told him I was done waiting and it's his move because I don't want to play piggy in the middle." Hermione replied as she looked up from her book.

"Oh. Really piggy in the middle? Does he even understand that saying?" Harry whispered as they saw Draco walk in.

"Morning," He said as he too removed cereal from the cupboard.

"Morning Malfoy," Harry said as he dug his spoon into the sugar and began to put it on his cereal.

Draco looked at Hermione waiting for her reply but was only met with sad eyes.

"Mione say something." Harry whispered.

"Bye Harry." Hermione said before getting up and leaving.

Malfoy sat down a scowl on his face. "Sorry Malfoy. I tried." Harry said before finishing his cereal.

"What did I do wrong?" Draco asked softly.

"One word… Pansy. What's stopping you from telling Pansy the truth? It's been almost 6 months." Harry got up and left, leaving Malfoy sitting by himself with a scowl still attached to his face.

Draco thought back to the end of the war.

"_Malfoy" Granger said as she sat down next to Malfoy. "Why?"_

"_Because I didn't want the opportunity to pass me by. I don't know why Granger all I know is I wanted to so I did. And I would not regret it. My feelings since 3__rd__ year aren't getting any weaker. So I thought I should at least show you what I feel."_

"_By pulling me out of Ron's arms and into yours so you could kiss me instead."_

"_Yes. If it got my point across than yes that's what I had to do. If you're here to get me to take it back I won't. You're the best thing to happen to me since you killed my father. So forgive me if I want one piece of happiness to treasure for a while."_

"_It got your point across and I'm happy with that. So long as it's not a onetime thing." Hermione mumbled the last part._

_Draco moved closer to her. "You want me to do it again?" he whispered in her ear._

"_Yes." She mumbled incoherently. Draco pressed his lips to hers. Their lips danced as harry and Ron approached. _

"_Well it's about time." Ron mumbled shocking Draco and Hermione._

"_You did it on purpose didn't you?" Draco asked looking at Ron._

"_Yep. Next time don't take so long and I won't have to try and kiss someone who's my sister."_

"_Doesn't it feel good to not have to hide it anymore?" Harry asked whilst walking away from the couple._

"_Mya… Date me?" _

"_Ok Drake."_

Pansy walked in and sat beside Draco knocking him out of his thought, "Drakie," Malfoy cringed. "Let's see if Dumbledore will let us swap partners."

"No Pansy. Goodbye." Draco replied as he left her sitting there by herself. "Granger." Draco said as he rounded the corner and found he sitting against the wall reading.

"Malfoy."

"What are you doing down there?"

"Avoiding you. Why?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to choose a song today so we can start practicing?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yeah I've always given you a choice. You know that."

"Ok, sure. Where?"

"How about the Library in 10 minutes."

"Ok. Bye."

Draco put his arm out to stop her from walking away, "Mya… please."

Hermione looked from his arm to his eyes. She stared into his grey/blue eyes trying to depict his thoughts. He looked hurt, lost and confused all at once. "Malfoy."

"Why?"

"Because Parkinson is a really good listener. Bye 10 Minutes."

With that said Hermione walked out the common room and made her way to the library.

"Pansy," Draco said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Yes Drakie." Pansy said eagerly.

"Don't call me Drakie. It's Draco or Malfoy. That's it. Oh and by the way. I'm dating Hermione Granger and have been since the end of the war. Ok Bye."

_**Happy Reading. **_


End file.
